Talk:Health limited to 199
Screen shot What does this image add to the article? We already know what the number "199" looks like, and the image does not actually prove that health is limited to 199% (since 199% is also an allowed value without the bug). Ryan W 00:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed, although I think the fact that the player has 225% armor is also interesting, and establishes that this is in fact the version of Doom that suffered the 199% health limitation Quasar 02:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't object to placing the image in Armor percentage rollover. What I'm saying is, 199% would be an accessible health value even if this bug had never existed. Therefore, a screen shot proves nothing. You would need, for example, a demo showing that picking up one more potion has no effect. Ryan W 03:10, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: The version of Doom the screenshot was taken in was version 1.2 registered, which in turn means that health is limited to 199 and armor has no limit (well, the maximum size of int could be a limit). I could have taken the screenshot next to the Swastika but that would not be appropriate. I also thought about doing a Demo, but with such an old and obscure version of Doom you wouldn't be able to play the demo at all. I'll record a demo for clarity however, but it would be in LMP format, and I would need to figure out how to upload standard files! GhostlyDeath 05:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: 1.2 demo compatibility was being worked on in PrBoom last I heard. :> And uploading LMPs is exactly like uploading screen shots, only the copyright implications are different. Ryan W 06:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Well, currently you are shit out of luck Ryan because of "The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again.". Any work arounds? It's also possible that a check for lmp exists but it fails on pre 1.666 demos. GhostlyDeath 06:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: That's a bug. Only the extension is supposed to be checked — the test files we uploaded in 2005 were not valid LMPs or WADs. (Also, there is no conceivable way that the staff would have had time to find out the header format and program the database to check it.) You should probably bring this up at the central wikia forums. Ryan W 07:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Check your messages GhostlyDeath 07:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: No, don't bother, I'll upload the files to my site and just external link them. GhostlyDeath 07:09, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Bug? Is this actually a bug in the truest sense? That is, was health actually intended to go up to 200% right from the start, or was 199% supposed to be the cap in the early versions? It'd seem strange that id wouldn't have caught something like this during QA. -- Schnee 13:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC)